


We Could Be Fathers

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Aziraphale brings something unexpected home from the bakery.





	We Could Be Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo there was a mistake here. My prompt was misread, I thought it was fathers and I thought Andy was insaaaane but she actually prompted feathers. Oops. I wrote a fathers fic.

“And Crowley my dear you must talk to the estate agent. I’ve spoken to him three times this morning and he’s getting very annoyed with you.”

“Uh, yeah… mmm, I will.”

“Good.” Aziraphale sighs contentedly and emerges from behind a bookcase.

“What’s that?” Crowley gestures to the baby carrier sitting on top of Aziraphale's desk.

“Hmm?” Aziraphale's eyes are too wide, comically innocent.

“The poodle in the basket. What do you think I mean? The baby.”

Aziraphale looks adequately sheepish, walking over and placing his hand on the handle of the carrier.

“I can explain.”

“Uh-huh. It’s lost? You’re just waiting for it’s parents?” Crowley starts to pace the floor, his sunglasses are still firmly on his face.

“Not exactly,” Aziraphale replies, tucking the blanket around the babies arms. “And it’s he, not it, Crowley.”

“Oh, for the love of… what have you done?”

Aziraphale puts his finger to his lips and looks down at the baby who is so far sleeping peacefully.

“I was on my way to the bakery.”

Crowley groans. Nothing ever good comes after Aziraphale starts a sentence like that.

“As a matter of fact,” Aziraphale says huffily. “I was going to get us, yes us, a Swedish princess cake to try.”

“I don’t eat cake,” Crowley says, though he knows perfectly well the cake wouldn’t have gotten near him even if he did.

“There was a woman crying, she was a nun, only a month into the order, and well…” Aziraphale looks distraught. “She had the task of taking the child to the orphanage and she was heartbroken to do so, and I comforted her for a while, most of the morning actually, and…”

“She just gave you the baby.”

“Yes, sort of.”

Crowley pinches the bridge of his nose and sits down. The story hasn’t ended and he doesn’t trust his legs at the moment.

“I may have mentioned you. And me. The two of us.” Aziraphale's hands are clenching around each other like crazy. “I said something else.”

“Better spit it out then,” Crowley says, putting his feet up on the desk.

Aziraphale mutters something under his breath, reminding Crowley of another time, long ago. Only that was about a sword not a baby.

“Say again? Told her what?”

“That we were married!” Aziraphale blinks, startled at his own outburst, then horrified in case he woke the baby. He hadn’t.

“Well, aren’t you full of tall tales today.” Crowley swings his legs down gracefully and turns the baby carrier around to look at the little mite.

Aziraphale laughs. “I think we’re pretty well qualified, don’t you?”

“Yeahhh, see your point.” Crowley’s glasses come off and he inspects the child, putting the tip of his finger against one dimpled cheek. “Got red hair.”

“Yes, he has.”

“Hmm.”

“I told her we could look after him. Give him a better life than in an orphanage.” Aziraphale comes around to stand beside Crowley. “I can take him back. If you want.”

Crowley considers, strategically ignoring Aziraphale's pleading look to have a better chance of rational thought.

They practically raised Warlock together. How much harder could this be? And it’s not like they haven’t got help around them now. Practically the whole of Tadfield knows them now thanks to Anathema, Newt and the kids. And then there’s the newlyweds, Shadwell and Tracey. They could be called on at a push.

“He got a name yet?

Aziraphale smiles adoringly at Crowley and looks back into the carrier. The baby’s eyes are open now and he’s gurgling in that cute way that babies do.

“I thought I’d leave that up to you, my dear.”

Crowley grins.


End file.
